


Dripping

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sex in the Impala, Watersports, fem!dean, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ties Girl!Dean onto the front of the Impala and leaves her with a group of men keen to mark her up. No actual Wincest. Sam enabling Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping

'You're gonna make her fuckin' clean this after, right?' the mechanic asks Sam. 

'I haven't decided,' Sam muses, ignoring his sister's muffled protests beside him. 'I think I might have her drive it to one of those places where they do it by hand.' 

The impala is pulled into the mechanic's lock-up. The mechanic here well known in the area for hosting these kinds of events, though this is the first Sam knows of where the girl has been strapped to a car. He casts a glance to Dean. She's slid forward to the very edge of the hood, ropes wrapped around her ankles and secured under the car. Her arms are tied above her head, the ropes again looped beneath the impala. 

Sam slaps a hand on her knee and turns away. He's not interested in this part, he'll catch her later when she's messy. He ventures into the busy back room. A few wander out with beers, taking his arrival as a cue. Sam grabs a bottle and winds his way to a paper strewn desk. 

Dean relaxes as much as she can. She takes pleasure in the warmth lingering from the engine, and from the bright day outside. She's already turned on; Sam's tied her up properly and just _left_ her here at the mercy of anyone who comes by. There's no doubt she's there to be used – she's naked, legs wide and pussy exposed to the air. Just in case anyone might miss it, Sam's scrawled across her stomach in marker too – he's written 'whore' in a careful, girl-like hand. 

'You know that's her brother?' some guy is saying. 

'Yeah, he sets it up for her.' 

'Ain't that a bit weird?' 

There's guys laughing and mocking each other, calling her a slut and jostling one another as they head in her direction. When they're close enough to look her over they make whistles, hoots and Dean rolls her eyes. She's hotter than anything else they're ever gonna see through here. She can't say anything with the gag Sam's put in her mouth. 

A guy stands between her legs, the bottom of his shirt and crotch rubbing against her. He rubs his hands over her tits and cups as much of them as he can in each hand. He brushes a few stray locks of long hair off her. 'Shit, you're gonna be covered. You're gonna be fuckin' drippin'...' He takes out his cock and starts stroking, grabbing at her tits with his free hand. Soon she's got warm streaks of come across her abdomen. 

Another guy takes a good look at her pussy, rubbing at himself through his jeans before leaning forward and spitting on her. She can feel the slick of it on her pussy lips, leaking down onto the impala. Someone steps forward and spills beer over her thigh, takes a swig from the bottle and spits it into her hair. 

If she could talk she'd be goading them, trying to get more. She moves her ass a little against the impala, feeling the rub of the rope against her ankles. 

'You slut,' another cock, the guy grips onto her thigh as he grunts and aims his load right into her hole this time. 

Dean mouths around the gag and tries not to move. She can hear the rest of them talking about her, revving their metaphorical engines as they wait their turn. She catches snippets of their talk and the words send a hot flush of arousal down to her pussy. 

'Gonna fill her up.' 

'Whore.' 

'Makes her brother tie her up.' 

This last one runs his hands up her legs, grips tightly on her thighs and spits viciously at her pussy. 'That's what your cunt is for,' he says, shaking her legs a little so that the ropes tighten further. They're starting to rub and hurt, but they're getting into it now and she's lost in their words and the fluids spreading over her. 

Someone stands by one leg, stroking himself whilst another leans in over her. His cock looks half-hard and he's gripping it loosely. He gives a groan and a stream of piss arches over her stomach, splashing up onto her tits and dripping down between her legs. 'You love being used'. Another load of come covers her pussy, 'it's covering your cunt. You're so messy.' 

She's slick with their mess and her juices, Dean twists her wrists, testing the ropes that are tying her to her car. If it isn't already she's soon going to be so full of come it's going to run down the paintwork of the impala. 

Someone spits on her tits, another trying to angle this cock so that the jizz trickles down her pussy and into her ass crack. 

A hand gropes across her tits, grips fistfuls of her hair. Dean's eyes widen a little as a guy gives a few tugs, twists her head to one side 'you're covered – two more loads and you're done.' He takes a mouth-full of beer and swirls it in his mouth, lets it dribble over her neck and shoulder. 

When they're all back in the room Sam takes out a bucket of warm water and a sponge. He throws half the bucket over Dean and leaves the rest in front of the car with the sponge. Sam cuts her loose and turns heel, heading back to the room so she can clean up whilst he finishes off his beer. There aren't any clothes in the car, so Dean's going to have to do her best to clean up with what he's left and climb back into the Impala naked. 

'Hey man, your sister is great,' someone claps a hand on Sam's shoulder as he re-enters the back room and picks up his beer. 

Sam shrugs and drinks his beer.


End file.
